Un desagradable muérdago
by Suiseki
Summary: Rukawa esta confundido con sus sentimientos, un simple fruto como el muérdago le da un poco de esperanza pero....


Bueno este es un OneShot yaoi de Rukawa y Hanamichi de Slam Dunk, lo he escrito para un concurso que no creo ganar pero bueno al menos hice otra historia jojojojojoj

_**Disclaimer: **__Tanto Rukawa como Hanamichi y todos los demás personajes de Slam Dunk le pertenecen a Inoue Takehiko._

_**Advertencia:** Pues tiene algo de lemon XDD pero solo al principio y ya XD_

Bueno pues que lo disfruten

_

* * *

  
_

**Un desagradable muérdago**

Ese cuerpo tan deseado, delicado, que muchas veces lo vi inalcanzable, ahora estaba bajo mi merced, Hanamichi Sakuragi no podía resistirse a mis dedos, ni a mis sofocantes besos, el se encontraba indefenso y con una cara tan sonrojada como su cabello, llena de placer, yo lo besaba en diversas partes de su cuerpo, le tocaba cada uno de sus pezones con mis yemas de los dedos, el gemía rotundamente, su pene estaba cada vez mas duro, lo frotaba suavemente e instantáneamente su cuerpo se retorcía, lo empecé a lamer y a succionar dándole el mejor placer que podía sentir, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada lamida que daba y cada vez mas, gemía mas alto.

Todo ese espectáculo provoco reacciones en mi cuerpo he hicieron que me excitara, Hanamichi tenia unos ojos llenos de lujuria como invitándome a entrar a su fortaleza, así que no lo pensé dos veces y lo fui penetrando poco a poco por aquel orificio que estaba en su trasero, en aquel lugar estaba muy apretado, el no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, así que quise ser gentil y lo embestí una y otra vez, pero teniendo cuidado de no herirlo, pero el es muy testarudo y enseguida me suplico que lo hiciera mas fuerte, así que cumplí su deseo.

Al poco tiempo yo ya no podía aguantar mas y………

-¡¡¡RUKAWA KAEDE!!!! ¡¡¡Despierta!!! ¿Sabias que es una falta de respeto quedarse dormido en clase? – me decía el profesor de matemáticas muy molesto, mientras me golpeaba con un papel enrollado, en la cabeza.

-………… - Me levante inmediatamente

-¿Rukawa?

-No perdonare a nadie que interrumpa mi sueño, no importa quien sea....

El profesor de estar tan molesto paso a tener miedo, ya que yo le intentaba golpear, pero los estupidos de mis compañeros me detuvieron, en ese instante sonó el timbre de salida.

-Hora de ir a entrenar

-¡¡¡¡RUKAWA!!!! Si vuelves a quedarte dormido en clase te suspenderé

Esas amenazas de ese viejo no me asustaban, lo que me asustaba era ese sueño que tuve hace un momento, y no era la primera vez que lo tenia, ¿Qué rayos significaba? ¿Por qué demonios soñé ese tipo de cosas? Y con el idiota de Hanamichi….

Necesitaba olvidar ese sueño, y concentrarme en algo que si me gusta como el basketball por suerte el entrenamiento es después de clases así que me podía relajar un poco practicándolo.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio ese idiota ya se encontraba calentando, haciendo sentadillas, abdominales, estiramientos, poco despues agarro un balón.

-Muajajaja un genio como yo, no necesita ir a todas las clases para logra pasar

-Idiota

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo? – en ese momento le robe el balón y enceste una canasta, y volví a agarrar el balón

-¡¡Arg!! Maldito Rukawa solo quieres humillarme, pero ya veras un día te derrotare.

-¿Y por que no lo intentas ahora?

-Eso haré

Me daba risa su expresión, venia tan cabreado y tan rápido a quitarme el balón, que no se fijo que aun había un trapeador tirado en el piso, el se tropezó….

El balón salio volando y el callo sobre mi, la caída me dolió mucho, pero el estaba tan cercas de mi, sentía como su calor penetraba en mi cuerpo, de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y me empecé a sentir muy nervioso, pero antes de hacer alguna estupidez, lo aleje rápidamente.

-Hazte a un lado idiota….

-Tú no me das órdenes

Pero en seguida se levanto, luego llegaron los demás integrantes del equipo.

La practica comenzó, pero desde ese pequeño incidente, no me podía concentrar, todos los tiros los fallaba.

-¿Te pasa algo Rukawa?- me decía el capitán Akagi, mientras Hanamichi me miraba de una manera extraña

-No es nada

Poco después la practica termino, y por mi parte no hubo ningún progreso, estaba enojado conmigo mismo…

-Muajajaja el día de hoy fui mejor que tu Rukawa

-Cállate

-Yo logre encestar una canasta y tu ¿Cuántas?

-……..

-CERO – se reía compulsivamente, pero el tenia la culpa de que no pudiera encestar, maldito… -Después de todo esa caída estuvo bien, gracias trapeador, gracias.

Me fui de ahí rápidamente, quería ordenar mis pensamientos y que mejor lugar que en mi casa, fui por mi bici al aparcadero y seguí mi ruta para llegar a ella.

Pronto seria navidad, el clima estaba muy frío, se decía en las noticias que tarde o temprano empezaría a nevar, para mi estas fiestas eran indiferentes lo único que me importaba era ser mejor en el basketball, o al menos eso pensaba.

Todos los árboles que miraba al pasar por las calles estaban pelones, no tenían ninguna hoja, el invierno venia muy fuerte este año. Aunque después hubo un árbol que llamo mi atención, el único en esa zona, no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa, pero ese árbol en particular sobresalía de los demás, algo rojo le estaba creciendo, me acerque para míralo mas detenidamente, lo estudie un rato y sin duda eran esos muérdagos que típicamente se usan en navidad, mucha gente cree que este fruto trae buena suerte, incluso en el amor….

¿El amor? ¿Será acaso que sin darme cuente me enamore de el?, pero que demonios estoy pensando, es un amor prohibido, el nunca me miraría de esa forma, el solo me mira como su rival, y además esta esa chica Haruko, el esta enamorado de ella….

Pero si lo que dicen las personas es cierto, que este simple fruto puede dar alegría, ¿podrá hacer que los sentimientos de Hanamichi cambien? Tenia que comprobarlo, así que arranque unos cuantos frutos y me los lleve.

Después de un par de semanas, me arme de valor y decidí confesarle mis sentimientos a Hanamichi, y así comprobaría si en realidad existe una magia en esos muérdagos.

Como cualquier otro día tuvimos nuestra práctica de basketball, y como siempre ese idiota se quería lucir.

-Ahora el gran Hanamichi hará una Slam Dunk – el salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia el tablero con el fin de clavar el balón en el aro, pero aun le faltaba mejorar.

-¡¡Sakuragi!! Te he dicho que las Dunk no se pueden usar siempre que quieras, hay que buscar el momento oportuno- Le decía el capital Akagi mientras Hanamichi yacía en el suelo – Bueno muchachos eso es todo por hoy.

La practica había terminado, de inmediato todo el equipo se fue, excepto Hanamichi el se quedo en el suelo reflexionando e un instante después se levanto, pero antes de que dejara el gimnasio le agarre uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué te traes zorro? ¿Tú también me vas a sermonear?

-Hanamichi yo…. –Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se me salía del pecho.

-¿huh?

Y sin pensarlo con cada una de mis manos le agarre su cara y lo bese en los labios, pero al instante recibí uno de sus típicos cabezazos, y un poco de sangre salio de mi frente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Rukawa?, déjame dejarte algo en claro, yo no comparto ese camino que sigues, yo te admiraba mucho, pero ahora has caído tan bajo, y pensar que Haruko-San esta enamorada de ti, de un miserable Gay.

Cada palabra que decía, me llegaba hasta el fondo y me dolía más de lo que parecía, ahora no tenia la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Luego el me agarro de la camisa, el quería que lo mirara, que me defendiera, pero en ese momento no podía, luego me dio un puñetazo en una mejilla y después se marcho.

-Lo sabía…. –Saque el muérdago de mis bolsillos -Sabía que este fruto no era más que palabras de la gente, fui muy ingenuo al creerlo – Los arroje y me fui de ahí.

Pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón ese muérdago construyo una esperanza, que después de ese incidente se destruyo.

Hoy no tenía ganas de andar en la bici así que me fui caminando, todo lo que miraba a mí alrededor me recordaba a ese idiota, y me dolía bastante.

Llegue a un parque, estaba solo ya que por el frío los niños no salen mucho, me fui a recostar debajo de un árbol, y cuando lo mire detenidamente, ese árbol tenia muérdagos, tenia un coraje con esas cosas pero tal parece que no me iban a dejar en paz.

Poco después del cielo empezó a caer algo blanco, y sin duda era nieve, algunos se alegrarían al verla, otros estarían enfurecidos porque no soportan el frío, pero ahora yo comparto algo que la nieve tiene……

Mi corazón se encontraba frío como los copos de nieve que caían y triste como la soledad misma…….

FIN

* * *

bueno espero que haya sido de su hagrado nos vemos =)


End file.
